אליהו מונטאלטו
שמאל|ממוזער|250px|"בית הקברות היהודי", שמן על קנבס [[1655-1650, קברו של מונטאלטו במרכז; האמן:Jacob Isaaksz van Ruisdael]] אליהו דה-לונה מונטאלטו, (Philotheus Eliahu de Luna Montalto; 1567 לערך - כ"ט בשבט ה'שע"ו, 17 בפברואר 1616) היה רופא יהודי, בן אנוסים, שפעל בסוף המאה ה-16 ותחילת המאה ה-17. רופאם האישי של מארי דה מדיצ'י ולואי XIII, מלכי צרפת. התפרסם ככותב כתב הפולמוס (tractate) לפרק נ"ג בספר ישעיהו. ביוגרפיה נולד בעיר קשטלו ברנקו בפורטוגל למשפחת אנוסים. הוטבל לנצרות ב-6 באוקטובר 1567 בשם פליפה רודריגש דה קשטלו ברנקו. סביר להניח שנולד אך מספר שבועות או חודשים קודם לטקס ההטבלה. הוא היה הבן השלישי לקתרינה ואנטוניו איירש. אחיו הבוגרים היו פדרו איירש שהוטבל ב-1563 ואיזבל איירש שהוטבלה ב-1565. אחיו הצעירים: פאולו איירש שהוטבל ב-1575, פרנסישקו דה-לונה שהוטבל ב-1577 ודיוגו דה-לונה שהוטבל ב-1579. פליפה רודריגש למד בפקולטה לרפואה בסלמנקה ועסק במקצועו בעיר ליסבון. הוא התחתן עם ז'רונימה דה-פונסקה, בת למשפחת רופאים ידועה, ככל הנראה מליסבון. אב המשפחה מנואל דה-פונסקה המר את דתו בהמרת הדת הכללית בפורטוגל בשנת 1497, הוא היה גיסם של פרנסיסקו דה-ויטוריה, הארכיבישוף הראשון של מקסיקו ושל דייגו פרז דה-קוסטא, שנודע גם כיעקב קוריאל, מתלמידיו של האר"י. בנו של מנואל – לופו דה-פונסקה, היה הרופא האישי של קתרין מלכת פורטוגל. לזוג פליפה וז'רונימה רודריגש נולדו חמישה ילדים: תאומים, שמתו מיד לאחר היוולדם, והבנים רפאל, יצחק ומשה. תאריכי לידתם אינם ידועים. שנים ספורות לפני תום המאה ה-16 עבר מונטאלטו לעיר ליוורנו שבאיטליה, שהייתה אז חלק מהדוכסות הגדולה של טוסקנה. פרדיננד הראשון – הדוכס הגדול של טוסקנה (שלט 1587-1609), אישר לאנוסים מספרד ופורטוגל להתגורר בליוורנו בחופש יחסי ולעסוק במקצועות חופשיים, אם כי לא התיר להם להמיר את דתם חזרה ליהדות: "נוסף על כך רצוננו הוא, כי במשך הזמן האמור לא תהיה חקירה, בדיקה, מסירה, או האשמה נגדכם או נגד בני משפחותיכם, אפילו חיו בעבר, מחוץ למחוזותינו, במסווה של נוצרים או בשם נוצרים." בשנות שהותו בליוורנו עסק מונטאלטו במקצועו ואף הרצה בפקולטה לרפואה. בעיתות הפנאי, למד יהדות. החברותא שלו, דניאל פרנקו, שחזר לאחר זמן לפורטוגל, נתפס על ידי האינקוויזיציה הפורטוגזית והועלה למוקד. בשנת 1605 או 1606 יצא מונטאלטו לארצות השפלה. בדרכו חזרה לאיטליה התעכב בפריז והוזמן לחצר המלכות כדי לטפל בגבירה ליאונורה גליגאי (Leonora Galigaï), בת לוייתה (Lady in waiting) של המלכה מארי דה מדיצ'י (1573-1642) (Maria de'Medici), אשתו של המלך אנרי הרביעי (1553-1610). ליאונורה גליגאי גדלה מילדות עם מארי דה מדיצ'י בפירנצה, נישאה לקונצ'ינו קונצ'יני, לימים המרשל ד'אנקרה, וליוותה את גבירתה לחצר המלכות הצרפתי. היא סבלה ממרה שחורה (bulbus hystericus). מונטאלטו גירש את הנזירים והכמרים שישבו בחדרה והתפללו לשלומה, הטיל עליה דיאטה חריפה וגזר עליה להתנזר ולא להתראות עם בעלה למשך ארבעים יום. הטיפול המהפכני הצליח וגליגאי החלימה. למונטאלטו הוצע להישאר כרופא בחצר המלכות אולם המלך אנרי IV הטיל וטו ולמעשה גירש את מונטאלטו מפריז. הסיבה שניתנה היא, שמונטאלטו הוא יהודי בהסתר ולכן אי אפשר לתת בו אמון. מונטאלטו חזר לאיטליה ומונה לפרופסור בפקולטה לרפואה של פיזה (אף היא חלק מהדוכסות הגדולה של טוסקנה). חודשים מספר לאחר מכן מת פרופסור גי'רולאמו מרקוריאל, דיקן הפקולטה לרפואה של פיזה ורופאו האישי של פרדיננד הראשון ומונטאלטו נחשב אחד המועמדים הרציניים לרשת את מקומו. למרות הדעה המקובלת, שהוא היה הרופא האישי של הדוכס הגדול, מועמדותו למשרה נכבדה זו לא אושרה לבסוף. מפנה גדול בחייו של מונטאלטו התרחש בסוף שנת 1607. הוא עזב במפתיע את עיר מגוריו, פיזה, בחשאי, המיר את דתו ועבר להתגורר בגטו בוונציה, כיהודי. כה פתאומית ומסתורית היא עזיבתו עד שהמנגנון הממשלתי של הדוכסות הגדולה פנה לחפשו באיטליה ואולי גם מחוצה לה. בזמן שהותו בוונציה, הפך להיות אחד ממנהיגי הקהילה. סביר שמונטאלטו זכה כאן בגטו בכבוד ובהוקרה שלא זכה להם מעולם בעולמו הקודם. בוונציה מונטאלטו שינה את שמו הפרטי הלטיני מ-'פליפה' (פיליפוס) (אוהב הסוס) ל'פילוטיאוס' (אוהב אלוהים) ואימץ את השם העברי אליהו, שניתן לראות בו תרגום של שמו הלטיני החדש. למרות זאת, אין הוא משנה את שם משפחתו או מאמץ שם משפחה עברי. אף אשתו ז'רונימה מאמצת לה שם עברי רחל. בשנת 1612 מונטאלטו ייצג את הקהילה היהודית בוויכוח תאולוגי עם נזיר דומיניקני באוניברסיטת פדובה, שנגמר בעזיבתו הפתאומית של הנזיר. זמן קצר לאחר אותו ויכוח חל מהפך נוסף בחייו של מונטאלטו. הוא קיבל פנייה מחצר המלכות הצרפתית לשמש כרופאה האישי של המלכה: מרי דה-מדיצ'י. כאמור, היה זה מונטאלטו שטיפל בהצלחה 5 שנים קודם לכן בבת לוויתה, ליאונורה גליגאי. מונטאלטו העמיד מספר תנאים: קבלת רשות מהאפיפיור להתגורר בצרפת כיהודי, (דרישה חצופה, יען כי הוא כופר למעשה בסמכותם של המלך והמלכה לשלוט בארצם) רשות להביא עמו לפריז עוד 10 יהודים (היכולת להתפלל במניין) ושאחד מהם יהיה שוחט (כדי שיוכלו לאכול בשר משחיטה כשרה) והסכמה שלא לעבוד בימי שבת. במכתב מתאריך 6/5/1611 מונטאלטו פירט את דרישותיו וציין שהוא סירב כבר להצעות שהגיעו מאוניברסיטות בולוניה, מסינה ופיזה וגם סירב לשמש כרופאו של הדוכס הגדול פרדיננד. להפתעתו דרישותיו התקבלו והוא עקר לפריז. ב- 19 לחודש ספטמבר 1612, הוא קיבל את כתב מינויו ל-: Consiliarus et Medicus Ordinarius (יועץ ורופא לחצר המלכותית) . באופן טבעי היה מונטאלטו מגן לאותם אנוסים או נוצרים חדשים שנתגלו מידי פעם בצרפת. הוא מנע את חיסול קהילת נוצרים חדשים מבורדו, דרישה שהעלה לאנקרה, חבר הפרלמנט של בורדו ב-1615. כן מנע גירושם של מספר אנוסים שהתגלו באותה שנה, מקיימים את סדר פסח בפריז. בעת שהותו בפריז בשנת 1614, פרסם מונטאלטו את ספרו השני - ארכיפתלוגיה, Archipatalogia , המוקדש להוד מלכותה מרי דה-מדיצ'י, סיכום עבודתו הרפואית בשנות שבתו בגטו בוונציה. בשנת 1615 הוא הצטרף למשפחה המלכותית במסעה לספרד, שם השיאו את המלך לואי XIII לבת המלך הספרדי פיליפ III - אן (אן מאוסטריה) הקטינה ואת אחותו אליזבט לנסיך פיליפ. (28/11/1615) בדרכם חזרה, ליד העיר טור (עיר) (Tours), הוא נפל למשכב ובטרם הגיעה עזרה רפואית מפריז הוא נפטר בתאריך כ"ט בשבט ה'שע"ו (17/2/1616). הוא ציווה שיקברוהו באמשטרדם, עיר מגוריהם של בניו. הטעם לכך הוא שלעיר יש בית קברות יהודי כהלכה: בית הקברות "בית חיים" באדורקרק, ‏‏ בניגוד לפריז. מרי דה-מדיצ'י הגדילה לעשות והורתה לחנוט את גופתו, מעשה זה זכה לרושם עז ואף ציינו זאת על מצבת קברו (ראו להלן). כנראה שגם מימנה את הקמת הקבר המפואר (ראו ציור בראש הערך). את הארון ליוו הבן משה מונטאלטו והמזכיר/תלמיד שאול לוי מורטירה. הוצאתם להורג של קונצ'ינו קונצ'יני ושל ליאונורה גליגאי כשנה לאחר מותו של ד"ר מונטאלטו חולל המלך 'הפיכת חצר': ב-24 לחודש אפריל 1617, שלח לואי XIII, או מי מאנשיו, מרצחים אחרי קונצ'ינו קונצ'יני, המרשל ד'אנקרה, איש אמונה של המלכה מארי דה מדיצ'י וראש מועצת השרים. זממם עלה בידם והמרשל הוגה מדרכם. רעייתו, ליאונורה גליגאי הואשמה במעשי כשפים והועמדה למשפט, כמקובל באותם ימים. קשריה עם המאראני - ד"ר פליפה מונטאלטו בשנת 1607 וספרים עבריים שנמצאו בביתה – "ארבעת הטורים" לר' יעקב בן אשר ו"בית הכנסת היהודי" לבוקסדורף, שיצא לאור אך שנים מועטות קודם לכן, היוו הוכחות מכריעות להרשעתה. התביעה טענה שמונטאלטו עסק באומנויות המאגיה השחורה והלבנה וליאונורה גליגאי הייתה עזר כנגדו. ההגנה טענה שהספרים שנמצאו בביתה – אם אכן נמצאו – אינם ספרים קבליים, כלל ועיקר גם פיליפ ד'אקווין, פרופסור לעברית באוניברסיטת פריז (מרדכי קרקש - לפני התנצרותו) העיד במשפט כי מונטאלטו דן עמו ב'ספר יצירה' – עבודה קבלית ידועה, וכי התרשם שידיעותיו בנושא הקבלה מועטות וקלושות. אפילו המלכה, מארי דה מדיצ'י העידה, שהאפיפיור, בכבודו ובעצמו, התיר בצו מיוחד למונטאלטו לחיות כיהודי בצרפת, זכות שלא הייתה מוקנית לו, לו שמץ של רבב דבק בו. אולם העדויות לא עמדה לזכות ליאונורה גליגאי וללאחר משפט שארך מספר חודשים היא הורשעה, ראשה נכרת במחוות 'רחמים' והיא הועלתה למוקד כמכשפה במוצאי שבת ה-8 ביולי 1617. (המלכה מארי דה מדיצ'י עצמה הוכרחה לצאת לגלות ב-2/5/1617 לעיר בלואה בעמק לואר). השם מונטאלטו מונטאלטו אינו שם שיהודים לקחו לעצמם, ככלל. זהו שמם של 2 קרדינלים קתולים ידועים. הקרדינל מונטאלטו‏‏ שהיה לאפיפיור סיקסטוס החמישי (1585-1590) ושל נכדו של אחיו‏‏ , שהיה פטרון האומנויות. פרש את חסותו על הצייר הפלמי פטר פאול רובנס בעת ביקורו ברומא ב-1600 והיה בקשרי ידידות עם בית דה-מדיצ'י, פטרוניו של מונטאלטו. ברורה הסתייגות היהודים מהשם. למרות זאת, המשיך אליהו מונטאלטו לשאת אותו בגאווה גם לאחר שחזר ליהדות, התגורר בגטו בוונציה ועברת את שמו ל'אליהו' ואת שם אשתו ל'רחל'. בניו המשיכו לשאת את השם מונטאלטו כפי שמעידות הכתובות על קבריהם אולם בחיי היום-יום העדיפו את שם המשפחה דה-לונה. בני הדור השלישי כבר לא השתמשו בשם מונטאלטו. אין יודעים מדוע בחר מונטאלטו בשם זה, לאחר שוויתר על השם "רודריגז דה קסטלו-ברנקו", מתי באילו נסיבות ומדוע דבק בו לאורך חייו. מכתב מונטאוטו אסדרובל ברבולאני די-מונטאוטו, ציר בית מדיצ'י לוונציה, כתב בתאריך 29/12/1607 למזכיר הדוכסות הגדולה בפירנצה בליסריו ווינטה, כי לפי בקשתו הוא חיפש אחר הרופא הפורטוגלי ד"ר מונטאלטו ולהפתעתו הוא מצא אותו בגטו בוונציה, נחוש בדעתו לחיות כיהודי. די-מונטאוטו אינו מקבל טיעון זה ושואל את מונטאלטו אם אכזבתו מאי מינויו לרופא האישי של הדוכס הגדול היא היא שגרמה לבריחתו מפיזה. מונטאלטו עונה בשלילה ומצהיר כי הסיבה היחידה לצעדו זה היא רצונו לחיות בין בני עמו ולפי הלכות דתו. הוא מעדיף לחיות בעוני כיהודי, נאמן לעקרונותיו מאשר כנוצרי ולעשות שקר בנפשו. שכנוע אנוסים להמיר דתם מונטאלטו, לאחר שהמיר דתו - משוכנע בצידקתו, ממשיך בדרכו ומנסה לשכנע אנוסים נוספים כפאולו דה פינה לחזור ליהדותם. ססיל רות פרסם ארבעה מכתבים שכתב מונטאלטו לגיסו ד"ר פדרו רודריגז וגיסתו איזבל דה-פונסיקה (אחותה של אשתו –ג'רונימה), שעזבו בחשאי את פורטוגל והתגוררו בכפר St. Jean-de-Luz. בדרום צרפת לחופי האוקיינוס האטלנטי, בו התקיימה קהילה מראנית קטנה. הקהילה חוסלה בשנת 1636 כאשר ספרד כבשה את העיירה והאינקוויזיציה ניצלה את ההזדמנות לנקום את נקמתה בפליטים, לא ידוע לנו אם בני משפחת רודריגז היו בין הנתפסים. במכתבים אלה מונטאלטו מפציר בקרוביו לחזור לדתם המקורית. למרות שמכתבי התשובה לא נמצאו, ניתן להסיק ממכתביו של מונטאלטו שד"ר רודריגז נחוש בדעתו שמי שנולד כקתולי, בארץ קתולית וחונך כקתולי חייב להמשיך ולחיות כקתולי ואל לו להמיר את דתו. מכתב נוסף (אולי אחד מתוך כמה) שלח מונטאלטו לגיס אחר בשם טומס דה-פונסיקה (Tsomas da-Fonseca) (אחיה של אשתו ג'רונימה) בתאריך 17/8/1609. מכתב זה נתפס על ידי האינקוויזיציה ובתאריך 25/11/1609 נאסר טומס דה-פונסיקה, נחקר, הועמד למשפט הורשע בתאריך 1/5/1611 נידון לחבוש את אפוד הקלון - סנבניטו לכל ימי חייו בטקס אוטו דה פה בסוף אוגוסט 1611. ייתכן שבגלל משפט זה נאלצו ד"ר פדרו רודריגז ובני משפחתו להימלט מפורטוגל. טומס דה-פונסיקה הודה בחקירתו שהייתה קיימת רשת של יהודים בסתר, וכי הרשת פעלה על פי הוראותיו והנחיותיו של מונטאלטו מוונציה. הוא אף הסגיר כ-16 מקרובי משפחתו, שהועמדו גם הם למשפט. יחסיו עם ר' יהודה אריה ממודנה אחד מעמיתיו המפורסמים של מונטאלטו בגטו הוא יהודה אריה ממודנה (ריא"ם). על עומק היכרותם תעיד העובדה שכאשר ריא"ם יצא לפירנצה (למשך שנה) הפקיד את תלמידו, שאול לוי מורטירה בידי מונטאלטו, שליווה אותו מאז ועד יום מותו ואף היה בין מלווי ארונו של מונטאלטו מפריז לאמשטרדם. לפי המסורת, ריא"ם הוא הוא שחיבר את שיר התהילה, שסותת בבוא הזמן על מצבתו של מונטאלטו. הוויכוח בפדובה בשנת 1612 התמודד מונטאלטו כנגד נזיר דומיניקני שהגיע לפדובה מרומא. נושא הוויכוח היה פרק נ"ג מספר ישעיהו, פרק הידוע בכינויו "עבד ה'". מעוררת תמיהה העובדה שדווקא מונטאלטו הוא שנבחר להתמודד מול אותו נזיר ולא אחד מחכמיה של ונציה כריא"ם, שהיה לו ניסיון רב בוויכוחים עם נוצרים ואף כתב ספר – "מגן וחרב" בנושא זה. על כל פנים, הוויכוח הופסק באמצעיתו והמתמודדים התבקשו להעלות את טיעוניהם על הכתב. טיעוניו של אותו נזיר אינם ידועים אולם טיעוניו של מונטאלטו ידועים גם ידועים. הוא הכתיב אותם למורטירה והם התפרסמו במספר גרסאות ברחבי אירופה. למשל: "Sobre el capitulo 53 Ezayas" או"Tractado sobre principio do Capituto 53 de Jesaias" (העותק הקדום ביותר, מצוי באוניברסיטת ליידן, הולנד ב- Bibiliotheca Thysiana). מה שתרם לתפוצה של כתב פולמוס זה הוא אימוצם של הטיעונים על ידי חברי הכת הסוצ'יאנית – כת נוצרית מינית שכופרת בשילוש הקדוש, באלוהותו של ישו, בנצחיות העונש ועוד, בכך תרמו לתפוצתו הרחבה של כתב ההגנה הנ"ל, פרי רוחו של מונטאלטו ופרסמו ברבים את שמו כפולמוסן. ה- Tractado תורגם להולנדית, כפי הנראה על ידי דניאל ון-ברין (van Breen), מבכירי הכת הסוצ'יאנית, שתרגם גם כתבים אחרים וביניהם משל שאול לוי מורטירה. ידוע שדניאל ון-ברין היה מעורה בחברה היהודית באמשטרדם, ידע פורטוגזית על בוריה ופעל להפצת התורה הסוצ'יאנית. מונטאלטו עצמו תיאר אירוע זה בצורה מעט שונה. במכתבו האחרון לגיסו ד"ר פדרו רודריגז הוא כתב: "אני מאמין שביכולתי לשכנע אותך, כפי שעשיתי לפני ימים מספר, בוויכוח עם נזיר דומיניקני, מרצה לתאולוגיה בפדובה, אשר בא לחלות את פניי והעלה טענות כנגד החוק האלוהי והשתמש במספר טיעונים, מוכנים היטב. האזנתי לטענות אלו, עד סופן, שהושמעו בשפה הלטינית, שהנזיר שולט בה כדבעי. כאשר הוא סיים, עניתי לו באותה שפה, בהתאם לסדר שהעלה את טיעוניו, אף הפרכתי את טענותיו, אחת לאחת. לא הצטרכתי להעלות טיעונים חדשים משלי. אני טיפלתי כה יפה בטיעוניו, בעזרת האל בורא שמים וארץ והחוק האלוהי, בו אני מודה, עד שהנזיר, לאחר ששמע אותי, אמר לפתע שקרה לו מה שקרה למלכת שבא, כאשר באה לבקר את המלך שלמה, ונאלצה להודות שחוכמתו רבה מכפי שסופר לה. הנזיר הדומיניקני נאלץ להודות שאף אחד לא יכול לנצח בוויכוח עם יהודי משכיל. הוא פנה לדרכו, נבוך ומבולבל, מבויש על כי טיעוניו היו לשווא. אלו, המוציאים דיבתנו רעה, יודעים יפה את חולשתם של טיעוניהם וחוזקם של טיעונינו, ולכן הם תמיד משתמשים בוויכוחים בציטוטים מקוטעים מהברית הישנה, מתורגמים בצורה כוזבת, ללא התחשבות בטקסט שקדם לציטוט או בזה שבא אחריו. הם מפרשים את הברית הישנה באופן חד-צדדי ובמשלי שווא. אני מאמין שביחס לגילך והבנתך אם לא את הברית הישנה אז את הספרות הכללית, אתה מסוגל לשכנע את עצמך באמת." (נכתב ב-6/9/1612) פסק ההלכה של מונטאלטו בעת שהותו בפריז, פרסם מונטאלטו פסק הלכה המתיר לנסוע בכרכרה בשבת. מלבד הנימוקים ההלכתיים העלה מונטאלטו את הטיעון של שמירת כבודו של הבא בארמונות מלוכה ובכבודם של מארחיו, שלא יאלץ לטנף את שולי בגדו ונעליו בסחי וברפש הפזורים ברחובות. הוא לא נימק את פסק ההלכה בטיעונים של פיקוח נפש. האם הוא קרא בכך תיגר, בדרכי עקיפין, על אותם רבנים שלא עמדו לימינו בוונציה בשעתו הקשה? למותר לציין, שהלכה זו לא נתקבלה, אולם נשמרה כהוכחה לחריפות שכלו ובקיאותו של הכותב בהוויה היהודית וכפסיקה שלמרות שאינה סותרת עיקרים והלכות אחרים, אינה תופסת עקב המנהג. כתובת המצבה על קברו של מונטאלטו א--------------------------------- ' 'לישראל כהריאל והר תלול הלא זה הוא '''יהי זכרו ואור שחרו באמרם לו פאר דור הוא הרק עמו שמו עמו הלא שרים יבקשו הוא והוא להם בחצריהם בקול יקרא ואלי-יה הוא הה האלוף הקצין הרב הכולל כמוהרר אליהו מונטאלטו זצוקל שהיה יועץ ורופא למלך ולמלכת צרפת ויצוו לחנוט אותו ויישם בארון הזה ויתהלך את האלהים בכ'ט בשבט שנת שלום הערות: 1. השורה הראשונה חסרה. מציורים שנעשו שנים ספורות לאחר הקמת המצבה רואים שהפאה העליונה של המצבה הוסרה כבר אז. 2. שים לב לאקרוסטיכון: אליהו - שמו הפרטי של המנוח 3. לפי המסורת: החלק הראשון של הכתובת נוסח על ידי ריא"ם. 4. שלוש השורות האחרונות נוסחו לאחר מותו של מונטאלטו 5. הקבר מצוי בחלקה 1614 בבית הקברות הספרדי-פורטוגזי "בית חיים" שבאודרקרק,ליד אמשטרדם, הולנד. עד היום הקבר הוא אתר עליה לרגל. 6. בצידי הקבר כתובות נוספות שאינן נושא הדיון בנוכחי. כתביו * Optica intra philosophiæ et medicinæ aream, de visu, de visus organo et objecto theoriam ... (complectens (Florence, 1606 הספר מוקדש לבנו של הדוכס הגדול - קוסימו II * Archipatholgia, in qua internarum capitis affectionum essentia, causæ, signa, præsagia, et curatio ... edisseruntur (Paris, 1614). הספר מוקדש למלכה מארי דה מדיצ'י * Lettre d'Espagne présenté à la Royne Regente, (Paris: Jean Brunet, 1614) . * Consultationes Medicæ Itemque de Sensu et Sensato Super Aristotelem (1614). *Sobre el Capitulo 53 de Ezayas é Outros Textos da Sagrada Escritura כתב הפולמוס לא הודפס אלא נשמר ככתב יד (מחתרתי למחצא)בקרב הקהילות היהודיות והסוצ'יאניות. לקריאה נוספת *נחום סלוטש, האנוסים בפורטוגל, הוצאת דביר, 1932 *בצלאל ססיל רות, תולדות האנוסים, מאנגלית גילאי ש., דעת/עם עובד, 1952 *שמואל שוורץ, הנוצרים-החדשים בפורטוגל במאה העשרים, ההדיר: דב סטוצ'ינסקי, מרכז דינור ומרכז זלמן שזר, 2005 *שלומית שחר, קבוצות שוליים בימי-ביניים, האוניברסיטה המשודרת, משרד הביטחון, 1995 *יערה בר-און, "מכשפה יהודיה" בחצר מלך צרפת: משפטה של לאונורה גליגאי, 1617,ירושלים: כרמל, 2010. (לתיאור התקופה בכלל ולמשפט בפרט) *אדגר סמואל, משפחת קוריאל בפורטוגל במאה הט"ז, ביום טוב עסיס ומשה אורפלי (עורכים), יהדות פורטוגל במוקד: מחקרים על יהודים ויהודים-בסתר, ירושלים: הוצאת י"ל מאגנס, תשס"ט. *van Rooden P., A Dutch adaptation of Elias Montalto's Tractado Sobre o Princioiodo Capito 53 de Jessias. Introduction and commentary . 1989 *Franz Kobler (ed.), A Treasury of Jewish Letters: Letters from the Famous and Humble, East and West Library, Farrar, Straus and Young, 1952 * Georges Mongrédien, Léonora Galigaï: Un procèss de sorcellerie sous Louis XIII, Librairie Hachette, 1968 קישורים חיצוניים * Conceptions of Judaism as a Religion in the Seventeenth-century Dutch Republic * DR. MONTALTO, I PRESUME? *Jewish Ecyclopedia, MONTALTO, FILOTHEO ELIAU (ELIJAH): http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=737&letter=M הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רופאים יהודים קטגוריה:פילוסופים של ראשית העת החדשה קטגוריה:יהדות ספרד קטגוריה:יהודים איטלקים קטגוריה:צאצאי אנוסים קטגוריה:פורטוגל: היסטוריה קטגוריה:היסטוריה של המדע קטגוריה:יהדות פורטוגל קטגוריה:יהודים מומרים קטגוריה:פורטוגזים קטגוריה:יהודים שמוצאם ממגורשי ספרד קטגוריה:הפולמוס היהודי-נוצרי